Just Like A Dream
by Estel Fir
Summary: I am Jeff Hardy... Jeff Hardy is me. Some sexual content
1. Intro

**Just Like A Dream  
Intro**

I didn't know him personally, but that was all about to change….

I was hiking the countryside of my grandmother's property. Listening to some music, enjoying the sun from behind a thick layer of sun block and black sunglasses. I have never particularly liked the Wyoming country; too much wind and not enough trees. But I was alone with my thoughts, and that's all that mattered to me at that moment; especially after what had just happened.

I wasn't sure what I should've made of it at the time. Even now I had no clue what I should do. The fact was I just wanted to be alone for a while to think things over. Put some things in perspective for myself before sharing it with others. If I ever did tell someone. But how do you tell someone about something you don't fully understand?

That's when I began feeling tired, woozy, and very Jell-O-limbed. I found a spot that was safe to sit down in. However when I went to sit my knees gave out and I fell with an awful thud, hitting my head hard on the ground. The last thing I remember were hearing the lyrics of a song pounding in my ears and adding more irony to the situation I found myself in. The artist sang "I don't know what to do I think that maybe I'm in over my head". If only I had been warned as to just how much in over my head I was...


	2. Chapter 1

I wake up sore, my body aching, and feeling like I've just been RKOed into oblivion. The sun is setting and my Mp3 player seems to have died; I should get home. I get up to my feet and something seems a little off. I feel like I am walking on stilts. Maybe I hit my head harder than I think.

When I get back to my grandma's house all I want to do is go into the basement--where I keep my computer--and email some people about my little fall. I sit down and begin booting up my trusty Toshiba. As I wait my sister walks in. She looks at me like I'm crazy, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"Naw, I'm just checking my email." I am shocked to hear my voice. It's low and punctuated with a rich North Carolinian accent.

"And who are you?" She folds her arms across her chest and rests on one leg. Her attempts at intimidation never work on me though.

"Ha ha, nice one." Once again I am shocked by my low voice. The voice of a man. I look at Michelle, worry in my eyes. "Does my voice sound different to you?"

"Well, since we haven't met I'd say yes."

"It's me, Adrianne. Have you gone mad?"

"That's impossible, buddy. Adrianne's my_ sister_. Now, once again, who are you?"

What could I say to make her believe me? I look around the basement, then down at my hands in my lap.

My hands... strong, large hands with short nails painted black. My clothes... they're not mine. I stand up to inspect myself and find that I no longer have breasts, instead I have a very muscular upper torso. There are tattoos on my arms, a goatee on my face, a ring in the center of my bottom lip. Who am I?

"Michelle, Evharmi, you have to believe me!"

She raises an eyebrow, "Ok, tell me something only Adrianne would know."

I think and decide the only way to go is to speak in Pixie. "Evharmi, na no Vita. Nie veha dixl ide. Iglesca na i vehadi Pixie fereverto ou luphedi?" (In essence I said: Evharmi, I am Vita. You have to believe me. Could I be speaking the Pixie language so fluently?)

She believes me. "But why are you in a man's body?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I think for a moment, coming up with a plan. "First, lets figure out who I am. Then we'll try to find whoever has my body and demand it back."

We head over to the house she shares with her husband and I stand in front of the slim floor-to-ceiling mirrors in the living room. I am taken aback, awestruck, enthralled, I can't think of anymore words to describe how unprepared I am when I look in the mirror. As I look at what is supposed to be me in the mirror I find a handsome man staring back at me.

His eyes are kind and intense, with a shape not unlike my own, and prominent arched brows that make him seem almost insane. His features are accentuated by sunken cheeks, apexed by high prominent cheekbones. His nose is reasonably slim with flaring nostrils; his mouth is thin with a coy smile at the corners than make him seem like he knows something but he'll never tell you. His jaw is soft but undoubtedly masculine. The hair wrapping around this man's face is almost to his shoulders and colored blue, purple, red, yellow-blonde, and brown. The entire effect has me swooning over what--as of this moment--is myself. I am my own best dream; harsh but tender, strong but soft, intimidating yet trustworthy, daunting yet inviting, intense yet compelling.

I know who I am.

"Not good, not good! Oh man, what the _hell_!"

"What, _what_? Who are you?"

I turn to my sister, trying not to smile. "I am the hottest man on earth. I am Jeff freakin' Hardy! And oh, _man_, do I have to pee."

Up goes her eyebrow once again, "Who?"

I head into the bathroom, terrified at the prospect of having to figure out how to use this alien equipment. I won't go into details, but I will say I was able to make a straight shot into the toilet.

"How'd it go in there? Do I need to get a mop?"

"Ha ha, very funny, _brat_." I sit down on the couch, rubbing my goatee, thinking.

"So, uh, Jeff... what's with the shiner?"

I feel my below my eye, it throbs at my touch. "Is it Tuesday?" She nods. "Jeff must have had a wrestling match last night… yeah, Jeff is a professional wrestler for the WWE. And people are gonna be missing him… or me… or, whatever."

"So… off to find your body then?"

"Yes, but first," I smile coyly at her, arching an eyebrow, knowing I must look creepy making that face, "I wanna go to the mall and see how many people recognize me."


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, thousands of miles away in Atlanta, Georgia Jeff wakes up to a knocking at his hotel room door. He gets up and pulls a pair of headphones out of his ears which he does not remember putting there. Jeff answers the door to find his brother on the other side. Matt looks him up and down, raises an eyebrow, then smiles kindly.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met, I'm Matt. Is Jeff available?" He peeks past Jeff into the room behind.

"Dude, I am not in the mood. Randy did a number on me with that last RKO. I fell and hit my head last night, and I have a massive headache, _and_ I just woke up." He lets Matt into the room and closes the door behind him. Something seems a little off to Jeff… his voice, his height. Why is he so much shorter than his brother? "What is with you anyway? Is my face really that messed up?"

Confused, Matt continues talking politely to the young woman in front of him. "Did Jeff go to the gym? This early? So, uh, what's you're name? How do you know my brother?"

"Matt, it's not funny anymore, stop it, OK? What do you want?" Jeff rubs his face to find his goatee shaved off and his skin softer than usual. "What'd you do to my beard? What's going on?"

"Miss, are you ok?" Matt asks, thinking the lady in front of him was losing her mind, or had already lost it. "Do you need me to call someone or take you somewhere?"

"Matt, it's me, Jeff, your brother. What the hell is going on?" Jeff gets up to look in the mirror and finds, not himself, but a young woman staring back at him. "Oh hell. Matt, what is going on?"

Both men confused about the young woman they both see, Jeff convinces Matt that it is, in fact, his brother in this girl's body.

"But how did this happen?"

Jeff sets his head in his hands, "You're asking me? I'm the one who woke up this way!"

"Well… it seems that some unknown force thinks you would be better suited as a woman. I've always wondered what you would look like as a girl."

Jeff looks at his brother with contempt, "Laugh it up, Matt. What if I never go back? I don't know the first thing about being a girl! What about RAW?"

Matt looks Jeff up and down, "Well, if that happens, at least you're not so bad looking. I'll just tell Vince that you hurt yourself somehow and you need to take some time off. If you really want to go back immediately… like that… you could beef up that body and join the women's division."

Jeff flops backward onto the bed, "Women's division? They don't even know how to _really_ fight!"

"But you do…" They look at each other, a plan forming between them. "Let's get you in shape, uh, what's you're name? I can't call you Jeff… it's too weird."

Jeff thinks for a minute, "Jessica Infinity. Jess for short, cuz it's close to Jeff."

"Infinity?"

"It sounds good. Shut up!"

"OK _Jess,_ lets get you to the gym."


	4. Chapter 3

"I can't believe no one recognized Jeff Hardy!" My sister and I are on our way home from the mall. We decided I would find out where Matt is and work from there. It's a stupid plan with lots of holes, but at least I'll know where my body is. "So, what do we tell mom? She's gonna wonder where I am… and who the man hanging around the house is."

"Let's tell her the truth. What is she gonna do, throw you out? She'll probably laugh until she pees herself."

And Michelle was right. After we tell my mom she laughs so hard she starts coughing. Then brings up a good question.

"So, how are you supposed to find yourself?"

But I already have an answer. "Well, I can go online and find out where and when SmackDown will be close by, drive or take a plane, and find Matt, Jeff's brother. I'll have him call Jeff's cell phone so I can tell him to give my body back. Matt probably doesn't know what's going on so I'll play it cool by telling him I dropped my cell phone somewhere backstage. Until then I think I'll just sit back and have fun. Work out so Jeff doesn't lose his muscles and whatnot, this might actually be fun."

I am amazed at how I am still not used to hearing Jeff's voice coming out of my mouth every time I speak.


	5. Chapter 4

With Matt as his personal motivator, and with Jeff's own desire to persevere through the pain to wrestle once more, the road to readiness is shorter than could be expected. After training for nearly two months as a woman, Jeff joins the RAW Diva roster as Jess Infinity. Matt had brought in his girlfriend to teach Jeff how to make himself more of a feminine quality (posture, makeup, personality, how to dress), telling her that Jess was a friend that wanted to boost her confidence to become a Diva.

Finally the night comes when Jess Infinity makes her debut.

"I'm not so sure about this… I mean, look at these girls compared to me. They're gorgeous! I'm… you know, plain. I've been a girl long enough to know that."

"Jess, no you're not. Gees… you're starting to sound way too much like a girl! What do you always say is the sexiest quality in a woman? Confidence. Be confident and you'll be sexy. You have no idea how creepy it is saying that to you… Besides, who cares what you look like, so long as you kick ass at wrestling? Now, you remember the entrance?" Jeff nods. "Good cause you go out in twenty minutes. And I don't want to see you break into your old entrance, you got that? You're Jess Infinity now, _not_ Jeff Hardy. Now get warmed up so you can show those girls how to fight like a man!"

Jeff begins to stretch and smiles finding the youth and vitality of this body refreshing. "Hey Matt? If I never return to normal I want you to know that you'll always be my brother."

"Well duh, what did you think I would just abandon you? Just get ready."

"You think I got a chance against these girls?"

"You've been wrestling much longer than they have. Just remember what you've learned over the years." Jeff opens his mouth to say something else but Matt cuts him off, "If I hear one more unsure comment or stupid question I'm gonna Twist of Fate you where you stand!"

Candice Michele leans against the wall behind Jeff and Matt, sizing up 'Jess', the new Diva. "Hey Matt, no men in the girl's locker room. You should know that by now. What are you doing on RAW anyway? Didn't you get enough of a beating from Edge last Friday? Gotta come here for more?"

"If you don't mind I am the one who discovered Jess Infinity, I'll help her as much as I want."

Candice smirks, "Why don't you help her by leaving the girl's locker room?"

Matt admits defeat and heads out, "I'll be right outside if you need me, Jess."

Jeff nods and turns to Candice, "I don't believe we've met, I'm Jess Infinity. The new Diva that's going to beat Kelly Kelly into next week." He holds out his hand. Candice takes it and smiles.

"You really want to prove your worth around here? Beat Beth Phoenix and steal her title. Stop her reign."

"Oh I will. And I'll do it blindfolded."

"If you think you can beat the Glamazon, you better think again. This is my title, I am the Women's Wrestling Champion. You, you're nobody. What makes you think you will have my title?" Beth Phoenix asks from behind them. Jeff sizes her up, she's very tall compared to this female body, and freakishly muscular. He stands to his full five feet six inches and looks the giant woman in the eyes, fearless.

"You're pretty stealthy for a leviathan… You know what? You know nothing about me. And frankly, that should scare you. I've got tricks up my sleeve that you wouldn't be able to figure out in your wildest dreams. Bring it bitch. I've got nothing to lose."

"Oh you got it. Mr. McMahon will be hearing from me. You'll get your chance, and you'll fail."

Jeff turns away from her, unaffected by Beth's promise. "We'll see."

Matt pokes his head into the locker room, "Jess, time to go."


	6. Chapter 5

It has been two months and I can't find Matt. SmackDown did come to Colorado, but Matt was not there. I'm not too bothered by it, though. It's kind of nice not having to worry about the problems of being a girl--wearing makeup, shaving my legs, having my period. If there is anything I miss about being a girl _that_ is something I am glad to be rid of.

_Monday, huh… RAW is on tonight. Nothing else to do. I might as well watch it._

I head down to the basement and Michelle is already cozy on the little couch we'd bought long ago to be comfortable while watching TV.

"RAW is on tonight. Can I watch it? I want to catch up on what I missed." She changes the channel. "Thanks." I take a seat at the other end of the couch. "They're supposed to be introducing a new Diva soon. I wonder if it'll be tonight."

"What's her name?" Michelle offers me the bag of chips she's been eating, I take a few and slowly munch on them.

"I don't know. We'll see."

And finally the moment comes when the new Diva is set up in a match against Kelly Kelly.

"If the new Diva is even slightly good she'll be wiping Kelly Kelly off her boots by the end of the match."

Michelle guffaws, nodding in agreement. Neither of us ever liked Ms. Kelly. She wasn't a very good wrestler and most Diva's made extremely short work of her.

"_This match is for one-fall. Making her way to the ring is Kelly Kelly!" _Kelly does her little thing and acts as if she'll win this match up. But I know she'll only win it if the new girl is a quadruple amputee. "_And now, making her debut on Raw, here is Jess Infinity!"_ I watch as a very familiar girl comes out to rock music instead of the typical bubble-gum crap the other Divas use. She is definitely the black sheep of the group. Low-rise baggy bondage pants and a corset/belly shirt with jaw-length electric blue hair framing her face. Her _very_ familiar face.

"Holy crap, it's Jeff!" I jump up off the couch, startling Michelle half to death. She punches me in the arm and her dinner-plate eyes return to normal.

"What?" She scrunches her eyes to get a better look.

"It's me… but it's Jeff…"

"You're right!"

I sit and watch the match, and Jeff proves that being a girl hasn't stopped his ferocity and determination to win. As I predicted he makes short work of Kelly Kelly and in a mostly one-sided two minutes finishes her off and is declared winner.

"Damn. He makes me look good!"

I run over and grab my laptop. RAW is going to be in South Dakota Sunday after next for the Pay Per View.

"I'm going to South Dakota!"

"Will Jeff be there?"

"Yeah, it says there's going to be a match up between him and Beth Phoenix at Armageddon Sunday after next… aww crap, she's gonna slaughter him, I mean me… whatever. Anyway, point is I gotta get there early and have a little chat with Ms. Jess Infinity. What Kind of a name is that anyway?"


	7. Chapter 6

Armageddon. Jeff can't believe he's here… as a Diva.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he mutters under his breath to no one. Mr. McMahon overhears and smiles mischievously.

"Apparently you offended the Women's Champion and now she wants to show you how she deals with people who think they're 'better than they are'. At least that's what she said. Don't worry, if you don't win at least it should be a great match!"

"Yeah, I remember now, thanks for the reassurance." Jeff giggles a little. But that's not what he meant when he asked what he'd done to deserve this. He means what did he do to deserve being transformed into a girl. And what happened to his body? Is this truly what he would look like as a girl? Is his body somewhere in Limbo? He clears his mind getting ready for the match against the Glamazon which will take place after Edge faces the Undertaker.

"Jess Infinity, Women's Champion. I guess it sounds ok."


	8. Chapter 7

I am surprised at how easy it is to get into the back room for Armageddon. The other wrestlers seem surprised to see me.

_Do they know?_

Triple H stops me, "Hey Jeff, I thought you hurt yourself and weren't coming back for a while."

_Calm down, you're Jeff._ "Yeah I heard that Matt was here, do you know where I can find him?" My heart is racing and I'm sure I must look like a deer caught in the headlights to Triple H. I can't help it, though. He's one of the best wrestlers here… and I only _look_ like Jeff, so forgive me if I'm a little star struck.

"Yeah, I think he's hanging out by the ladies locker room. Go down that way and turn left. It's the fifth door on the right. You can't miss it. He's sitting outside cuz they won't let him go in."

"Yeah… thanks man. I'll catch you later." I walk away from him trying to act natural, but I'm sure I look like a lost child in a candy store. Sure enough I turn the corner and there's Matt sitting on a chair outside the door. I'm about to yell to him when from behind me I hear a gruff voice calling to me.

"Jeff, hey come with me, I need to have a talk with you."

I turn and Mr. Vince McMahon himself is staring me down. What could I do but follow him? We enter his office and he closes the door.

"So I hear you injured yourself. You been keeping in shape?"

"Yeah, I kept up with my weight training so I would be ready when I recovered." _I hate improv-lying_.

"Well, you look healthy to me, so how about doing a match tonight? I'll give you an easy one."

_Oh crap._ "Well, I don't know…"

"Good! Get ready, I'm putting you up against your brother, Matt. We need an exciting match in tonight's lineup and your brother has been so wrapped up training the new Diva that I want to make sure he remembers how to wrestle!"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea without my doctor giving me the OK?"

Vince laughs. "Since when do you need your doctor's OK to wrestle? It's never stopped you before. Now get to the locker room and get ready, you're going on after this match."

I leave the room in a daze, I don't know how to wrestle! I change into Jeff's wrestling attire, struggling angrily with the torn pantyhose he wears on his arms. OK, it looks good, but why would you wear something so difficult to get on? I douse my hair in water and sit down to wait, trying to decipher a way out of this conundrum. Before I can think of an excuse Matt walks in looking blindsided.

"Mr. McMahon just told me we're in a match against each other."

"It's not the first time."

"Well considering the fact that you're not really my brother, yeah, it is. Do you even know how to wrestle?"

"No I… how did you know I'm not really Jeff?"

"Jess Infinity is Jeff."

"Jess Infinity is _me_! And my name is Adrianne, by the way. Does Jeff know we're in a match?"

"Yeah, he's on his way…"

Some techie pokes his head into the room. "Guys, it's time to go. Jeff, you're out first."

Matt and I exchange looks that have one meaning to them: _Oh shit!_

As we walk to the stage entrance I can hear fans screaming and Shawn Michaels' music playing on the loudspeakers. He must have won.

"Do you know how to do the entrance?" Matt looks worried.

"It's not the entrance I'm worried about. But yeah, I think I can do it."

Jeff's music starts up and the next thing I know I'm going through the motions of actually _being _Jeff Hardy. I'm surprised that I don't fall flat on my face. When Matt comes down and they ring the bell we look at each other, unsure of how we're going to get out of this. Then it just happens. Without thinking I leap at Matt and catch him in a grapple. Everything becomes one instinctive attack and evade after another; everything blurs together and I stop thinking.

When I finally snap out of my little trance I am shocked to find that Matt is laying on the mat, breathing hard and looking absolutely astonished. Jeff's music is playing. I won.

_I won!?!_

I meet Matt backstage later and he still looks stunned. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Execute every move perfectly. You did a flawless Swanton Bomb… how?"

"I… I blanked out. Everything became a blur. It's like my body was acting out of instinct and memory. Is that even possible?"

"I guess it is."

I begin to walk away and a sharp pain moves down my right thigh, Matt must've done something to it. "Where do I go to get some ice around here?"

"You need it too? Come on, bro."

I am too exhausted to correct him, in fact I'm too drained to even remember what I am supposed to be doing. I take the ice pack offered to me by Matt and welcome the numbness it spreads through my thigh. He and I sit down and watch the TV on a stand in the corner of the locker room showing live footage of the show. Before I know it Edge has been defeated by the Undertaker for the umpteenth time and they're announcing the next match. A title match for the Women's Championship. Beth Phoenix will be defending her title against…oh crap… me! That's what I'm supposed to be doing!

"Matt! We gotta get to Jeff! We gotta stop the match!"

"Relax, uh… you. Jeff can take care of himself. Trust me, that title is as good as his."

"It's _Adrianne_… and that's _my_ body!"

"And he knows it's limits, _Adrianne_, trust me. You'll be fine."

"What if Beth the female behemoth breaks my collarbone like she did to Candice Michelle? What then smart ass?"

"Jeff is too good to let that happen. Just sit back and watch and enjoy."

So I do. And Matt is right. Not only can Beth not keep up with my small flexible body, but Jeff seems to have mastered it's use and become very nimble. However, Jeff has been wrestling for years as a _man_, so when it comes to chick fighting he's a bit inept. In other words, he kicked Beth into the next millennium and mopped her up with her own hair. As it turns out, women really can't stand up to a man's way of fighting. Men punch for the face and throw each other around, aiming to hurt each other in every way possible. Women try to do it looking sexy and trying not to get injured in the process. Jeff (or Jess as the fans were screaming) didn't care what happened, so long as he won. And win he did. Technically that makes him the first man to be the Women's champion. Huh…

Jeff walks backstage, beaming. All the other girls run to congratulate him.

"Jess, you're our savior!"

"Someone finally stopped that cows reign!"

Et cetera.

I walk out and clear a path toward Jeff. I look so small compared to this body. It's so strange towering over myself.

"Jess Infinity, I don't believe we've met yet. Matt kept talking about you, and I saw you on TV. You truly are an amazing wrestler."

"I learned by watching and training with the best." Smart Jeff… play it cool.

"You wanna go somewhere to talk?" I extend my hand and he takes it. It's strange knowing there is a man in my body, controlling my every move. I feel like I'm watching a dummy of me and Jeff is the puppeteer putting words in my mouth and moving me. I'm not angry, on the contrary, I am intrigued. Matt ushers us into an empty room away from everyone.

"OK," I finally ask, "how do we do this?"

"You mean you don't know? Aren't you the one who did this to me?"

"Jeff, I mean Jess, I mean Adrianne… whoever you are… damnit! Now I'm confused. I don't think we should start pointing fingers. I think we should figure out how to get you two back into your own bodies." Matt interjects, trying to settle everyone's nerves.

I take the lead, "OK, I think I know someone who can help us. Pack you're things. If we leave tonight we can get there by tomorrow."

"And where exactly are we going?" I didn't know I could sound so snotty.

"Wyoming. We're going to see someone who might know what to do."


	9. Chapter 8

We reach Casper sooner than I expected, and too early in the morning to go see Juliet. Matt suggests that we get a hotel room, I'm too tired to disagree. Jeff calls dibs on the shower first, I don't care. I just crash fully clothed on one of the beds. Matt says something about the sleeping arrangements.

"I don't care. I just want to sleep." I mutter, my face buried in the pillow.

I wake around noon feeling something draped across my waist. I roll over, it's Jeff, in my body. There's something comforting about my arm across me, partially because I know it's not me in that body. And through Jeff's eyes I don't look the same. I'm prettier. I can't see all of the flaws I used to notice before anything else when it was me in there. I'm surprised at how content I am with just staring. Without thinking I run my fingers through the hair of the stranger laying next to me. She smiles softly in her sleep and the midday light trickling in through the crack in the cheep hotel curtains catches on her pale skin, giving her a strange glow. Who is this woman beside me? I don't see any of me in there anymore. I just see Jess, Jessica Infinity, the new Women's Champion of the WWE. And then it hits me, I've been in this male body way too long; I'm falling in love with this shell that used to be me. Or am I falling in love with the soul that's inside? We had talked so much on the drive here that I found myself drawn intently into everything Jeff was saying, I never wanted him to stop talking. And when we sang along with our favorite songs on the radio our voices mingled like lovers too wrapped up in each other to know the rest of the world still existed. Sometimes we'd be so in sync with our melodies I almost forgot that Jeff's voice was emanating from my lips.

Maybe I am in love with Jeff, maybe the male part of me is in love with Jess. Either way I don't want to move from this spot. I don't think I'd care if I am ever in my own body again, so long as I am with this person I've grown attached to in just a few short hours.

"Aha, I see how it is. You're so vain you're staring at yourself while you sleep!" I can hear the sarcasm in Matt's voice, but it still somehow hurts to hear him say it.

"I'm not vain, this person here beside me… isn't me. This is Jess Infinity. This woman is more beautiful than I ever was." I can't seem to tear my eyes away from Jess. Why am I calling this person Jess? It's Jeff, in my body. Why does that truth seem to hurt in admitting it? I'm afraid… of what? Losing this person that isn't real?

Matt blinks a few times. "OK, you're scaring me. Wake Jeff up and lets get going."

I don't want to wake her… him up. But I do. After a few gentle shakes Jeff blinks and yawns. He rubs his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly noon. You guys want to get going back into the bodies where you belong? Or stay here sleeping?"

I already know I wouldn't care if I ever went back. But I don't want to be selfish. I hop in the shower to get the smell of wrestling off of me and come out feeling refreshed. I look in the mirror to shave, I'm so used to it by now. I don't see Jeff Hardy the wrestler anymore, I see me, Jeff, a man. I'm losing myself.

And I don't care.

We arrive at Juliet's house and I knock. Libby answers and looks at me, then Matt, then asks Jeff what's going on. I speak up.

"Libby, we need to speak to your mom immediately. Don't ask questions, we'll explain later."

She tentatively lets us in and asks us to sit down. Juliet is in the living room with Annette. I begin telling her what happened and she furrows her brow as she listens. By the end of my tale her brows are so tightly woven together they could be one.

She opens her mouth to speak, "Libby, get me my cards."

She gives us a tarot reading trying to help us figure out how to switch back. But she only comes up with an enigmatic puzzle.

"You two switched places for a reason, love."

"What kind of love?" Jeff asks, completely drawn in by what is daily practice for me.

"Nothing specific. Love of another, love of yourself, true love."

"So what do the cards say about reversing this?" I ask, even though I don't care anymore.

"You will return to the proper state after you both find something." Jeff opens his mouth to say something but Juliet holds up her hand. "I cannot tell you what you need to find, all I can tell you is that it is nothing material. Once you've both found it, you will return to the proper state. That is all I can tell you."

I embrace Juliet, "Thanks for your help, mum." I turn toward the others, "So, who's up for ice cream?"

We get in the car and Jeff looks at me almost accusingly. "You're OK with that answer?"

"I think I've already found what I'm looking for, the question is, have you?"

"How am I supposed to find something when I have no clue what I'm looking for?"

"Stop looking and the answer will come to you."


	10. Chapter 9

Later that evening a restless Matt goes for a swim in the Hotel pool, leaving Jeff and I to our thoughts.

"What do you think it means?" Jeff asks me.

"You need to stop thinking about it. The answer will come to you. Trust me."

About a half an hour later Jeff goes into the bathroom and comes out in a daze. "I think I'm in love with you."

"Huh?" I am pulled out of my hypnosis the television has me under. "What do you mean?"

"I can't figure it out. I love you, but I don't know if I love you the person I'm in, you the person in me, or you as in me… my real body. Does that make me gay? Or is it because I'm turning into a girl?"

"You're not turning into a girl, you're seeing yourself as my eyes see you. You see things as I see them. You're seeing the good things about yourself, instead of zeroing in on the imperfections."

"So… what is your real name anyhow?"

I smile, wanting to say my name is Jeff, "Adrianne. My name was Adrianne."

"Was?"

I look into the eyes of that strange woman again. She sits on the bed next to me, I am drawn to her. She is the lure hooking in this fish. Before I can stop to think about what is happening, I lean in to kiss this beautiful woman beside me. Jess, Jessica, Adrianne, her name doesn't matter. I'm afraid she'll shrink away, but I find that her lips press to mine with the intensity of a supernova; a desire that of the blooming flower longing for sunlight. She is the flower intertwining her roots in the soil of my heart searching for what she needs to survive. I find myself lustfully entangled in the net of her of desire.

I know she feels the same way I do. We undress each other in the dim light of the television which is still playing a long forgotten tale about things that just don't matter while I am with my love. I hold her and she holds me. I ease into her and she gives an approving moan. I bite her softly on the neck, whisper in her ear, kiss her shoulders. She responds audibly to each. Instinct takes over once more and we give each other our all. All we are, all we were…

As we lie together in the pale glow of the forgotten television, breathless and satisfied, I brush a stray hair from her soft cheek. She brushes back the hair sticking to my damp forehead and tucks it tenderly behind my ear. Her eyes begin to close but her smile remains and I kiss those rose-petal lips.

"I love you, Jeff." She whispers softly as an angels kiss.

"I love you, Adrianne." I whisper back as quiet as a feather in the breeze.


	11. Chapter 10

I wake the next morning so happy I could scream, cry, explode, or all three. I wrap my arms around Jeff and squeeze him so tightly it wakes him.

"What time is it?" he asks. Then he opens his eyes and looks at me, I look at him.

"You two have a nice night?" I look at Matt who looks humored yet embarrassed. "Hey Jeff, how were you?"

Jeff smiles and leans over me to look his brother square in the eyes, "It was like a dream."

"So you're back to normal? You guys broke the curse?"

Jeff looks into my eyes and I smile as he brushes my cheek to let the morning light seep into my skin. "It wasn't a curse. It was a blessing."

"You got anything to add to that, Adrianne?" Matt asks me.

I kiss Jeff tenderly on the lips. "No, he said it all. It was like a dream."

_…just like a dream…_


End file.
